cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Blaster Blade Seeker
Lore He was'' “Blaster Blade” in his past. He entrusted his status of the King of Knights' confidant to "Gancelot" temporarily, and worked as the leader of "Seekers". He was well known for not only his might and wisdom, but also his extraordinary courage. In addition, he was famous for being the only user of "Blaster Blade", a mysterious super weapon with the value of national treasures. To overcome the fate of disappearing from the world with his own hand, he stood with his "Royal Paladin" comrades, including "Wingal". Short Novel '''Seekers, the beginning of their journey' "Days after this moment, the swordsman of light would disappear from this world, and the sacred land would begin to deteriorate." It was one of the Great Prophecies which fortell the future of United Sanctuary, the sacred nation. Only the maiden who owns the "Mythic Cherry Blossom", the divine wood of fantasy, can carry out the ritual. "So ominous..." "Will our Sanctuary fall?" The Great Prophecies are short and ambiguous, but according to the historical record, all of them come true. Hearing the gloomy words, audiences became confused. "Silence. The prophecy hasn't ended." The one standing beside "Sakuya" ,who fortold the prophecy on the pavillion, stopped the spreading of anxious comments with her clear voice. She is "Amaterasu", the Goddess of Sun who leads the "Oracle Think Tank". Even though she heard the perilous news, she stood firmly and calmly. While Amaterasu calmed down the waves of noises, the prophecy continued. The Great Prophecies of years before were composed of single sentences only, and this is the first time that Sakuya received such a long prophecy. "Uu...Kugh!" "Sakuya! It is dangerous to continue!" This is why foretelling this prophecy was demanding for Sakuya. She closed her eyes.sweat moistered her body. Despite her bad situation and Amaterasu's dissuasion, she kept her hand seal unbroken. In front of the divine wood which covered a section of the Sanctuary, the last message came from her mouth. "Know the time. Watch the moment. Seek two lights---seek hope. In that case---" Before Sakuya could say anything more, she lost her consciousness. She could hear nothing but the re-triggered clamor, and a voice that called out her name. -------------------- The precise content of the Great Prophecy was sent to the King of Knights, “Alfred”, who had just been crowned formally. He was serious about this crisis, and tried to protect “Blaster Blade” the Swordsman of Light by preparing a field protected by magical barriers and security. However, Blaster Blade refused to be protected and made a new proposal instead. “You want to establish a new troop?” “I put forward this proposal, even though I know that it is disloyal to leave your majesty behind, even for a while.” There were only the knight and the king in the throne room, without any unrelated person. Blaster Blade, on his knees, desired to seek the “two hopes” fortold in the Great Prophecy by himself. Therefore, he proposed to establish a search team. “But why? I have already detached search parties. It isn’t necessary for you to go searching.” The question of the king was reasonable. Blaster Blade should refrain from reckless actions since no one knows how and when he would disappear from this world. “I’ve heard a voice from someone that called me.” With a single knee on the ground, the knight answered. “Someone? Who was it?” “The speaker called himself ‘Zenon’.” “Zenon! Are you speaking of Zenon the Sage of Time!?” Of course Alfred would be surprised. “Zenon” is a name which has been carved into history and folklores of the Sanctuary since antiquity. He is a legendary sage who sits inside a space where time does not flow, only guiding the chosen heroes. However, as the literal meaning of “legendary” states, his tale is only a story passed down from the past. Most of the evidence of his existence had been proven as lies, and few cheated his story these days. “I can hardly believe this…” “Obviously, I have no way to prove my words.” Blaster Blade looked up and looked at his King’s eyes. The king watched at Blaster Blade’s eyes, too. Alfred then hid his wry smile and stood up. Even hearing Alfred’s approaching footstep and kneeling beside his king, Blaster Blade wasn’t shaken. “If I say I disapprove your proposal, you probably won’t go, will you? Ahmes.” The king stood at a place where Blaster Blade couldn’t see his face even if he turned his head, and whispered. “And you know that I can’t disapprove it, don’t you?” “Certainly. This is why I came here.” Even without looking at each other’s faces, they knew they were both smiling. “…Blaster Blade, my sword. I approve the establishment of the new troop and assigned you to be its leader.” The aura of talking returned to being serious. Alfred, returned to his throne, spoke with the face of a king. “I humbly receive your order,” The knight replied formally. “You are given the task of recruiting members for the troop. Inform me once the date of leaving is decided.” “As you wish.” The knight left the room gallantly with a salute. However, uneasiness struck Alfred as he saw Blaster Blade off, which couldn’t be explained by words. “What is this? It’s good if it’s just groundless fears…” It might be just a mirage that Alfred saw the image of his friend disappearing from the door as an implication of the future or something else. But he couldn’t answer his own doubt. -------------------- Several months later. The day of departure of the new troop “Seeker” was there. “Hey, don’t walk in front of me.” This journey was an important task with high likelihood that unknown dangers awaited them. Nevertheless, the aim of this journey was searching, not joining battles. Several promising warriors were chosen as this would be a great experience for training fresh recruits. That should be the case, but--- “Stop bothering me-. Catch me if you feel annoyed? Come-on!” “You spoke it! You’ll pay for this with a tearful face*!” The absolute will of “Wingal” to accompany and protect “Blaster Blade” had reached the guardian dragon “Thing Saver Dragon”, who responded by unleashing its hidden power…it appears that its mind remained naïve even after its body became bigger. “Stop this. Wingal. File.” The two were scolded by Blaster Blade for leaving the formation too far. “Y, Yes! I, I apologize for this.” “A-ha, I am scolded because of you.” “You have also run away!” Just at the moment the two were going to quarrel again, “Enough of this, you morons!” “Gyaaa!” This time they were silenced forcibly by gigantic fist smashes. A knight with the face of oni looked down the boy and the high dog who was smashed into the ground with smoke arising from their heads. “Smooth! Leader, you are too smooth! If these morons don’t hear our words, we should teach them a lesson with our fists!” Standing behind the knight who was talking his idealogy with tight fists was, again, another problematic child. “Valrod! Where are you going!” “I have something to do!” The young man who ran away with dashes was the lazy yet talented knight, “Valrod”. An all-rounded genius, he could run so fast that ordinary men could not chase him. But, “Wait, you stupid apprenticeeeeee!” “Vortigern”, the prominent mighty knight of “Royal Paladin” was no ordinary man. He approached his apprentice all of a sudden and caught his neck. “Leader, I hereby return to my post.” “Aah, it’s time to depart. I’ll depend on you to guide us on our journey.” “Yes sir! See you later.” Blaster Blade stopped looking “Vortigern” who left while pulling his apprentice away. The time of procession was near. --------- Blaster Blade possessed power that won him the title of the Swordsman of Light, and he had lead numerous troops before. Even so, he felt somehow uneasy of this journey, which was exposed from his facial expression. “Ouch, that man always beat me with his true strength. My head will be deformed. Are you okay? You face looks gloomy.” Patting its bump skillfully with its big fore limbs, Wingal’s face turned dark seeing Blaster Blade’s uneasiness. “I’m okay.” “Lying is no good. You can depend more on me.” Wingal discovered Blaster Blade was lying, and it turned its face from him displeased. Hearing its words, Blaster Blade managed to smile a little bit, and expressed some, though limited, negative feelings. “…Depending on someone is exceptionally hard.” “? Depending is hard?” “Especially this time, that I have made people exposed to danger for the sake of my own safety. To do things past this point, it…makes me feel bad.” His lonely words are responded by his friend immediately. “Hey, you know that everyone follows you because we like to?” “You always care about us.” “You come to save us whenever we are in danger.” “Mighty and kind-hearted, the knight we yearn for.” “Being depended on by such a good guy, we can do nothing but feel happy.” Before being surprised by the words pouring like water, Blaster Blade heard a voice from above. “As it said.” “Sir Gancelot, why are you here?” Coming from the sky was “Gancelot” on his pegasus. He was recommended by Blaster Blade to stay with Alfred as the king’s confidant. “I’ve come to express my gratitude to you. I thank you from my heart for trusting me.” “You would be assigned this honorable task, of course, because you are so loyal…” “…You know my bloodline. Many people don’t like me. I am a candidate that many high officials don’t expect.” “Hey, just like you look at everyone, everyone is looking at you too!” Continued from the calm speech of Gancelot was the cheerful voice of Wingal. And the surprised knight was welcomed by many other voices. “As they say, leader!” “It’s a dream for someone like me to follow the famous leader as the Swordsman of Light!” “I can help you, I swear!” He turned around to the origin of joyous voices, and saw smiles covering the ground. When he realized that their smiles were there for his sake, his uneasiness disappeared like morning dews. His face, once gloomy, became cheerful. His smile was hidden quickly with a serious eye sight. “From now on, the journey of the ‘Seekers’ begins.” The carefree aura disappeared, and the march formed without a flaw. “The target of our search is ‘Hope’, an unknown existence. Without a clue, this is going to be a tough journey.” “It is impossible to do this alone.” “I would like every one of you to lend me a hand.” The joyous voices resurfaced, while everyone held their weapons high. “Everyone and I aren’t alone. We have comrades standing aside us. Bear this in mind and never forget it.” He pointed his pure white weapon to the sky. “Now, go. Towards the hope.” And so, seekers of the unseen hope began their journey. * Tearing face is written as "吠え面" in Japanese, which literally means "barking face". This is a pun played on Wingal's identity as a High Dog. Who are the "Seekers"? The Magi of "Oracle Think Tank" have foretold an ominous disaster, "the disappearance of Blaster Blade, the swordsman of light". It is also foretold that "Two Hopes" are required to prevent this disaster. To seek the unknown existence and confront the fate, the search party "Seeker" is formed, with "Blaster Blade" as its leader. Category:Lores